Moon VS. Star
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: The Moon and Star families have never really meat before, until both bands take a break for Christmas. And the Moon's grandmother, we find out, is an old matchmaker enjoy the story I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. The first chapter goes b


Moon VS. Star ~ Part 1  
  
By: BattleAngle2001 and RiniAngle2001  
Disclaimer: OK we do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the show. But we are in this story and so are 2 new guys. We are writing this story by chapters me, BattleAngle2001, is writing the first chapter then she writes 2 and I write 3 and so on, and so on. Like that, well in the story me, BattleAngle2001, am Nichole or Nikki for short. RiniAngle2001 is Laken. The 2 new guys in here are our b/fs, mine is Adam and Laken's is Seth.  
This Fanfic is kind of a PWP {Plot?! What Plot?!?!} Fic and it might get a little lemony here and their and a little cussing. This story is about two singing families and how they finally meat up with each other. Below are there names and ages. In each of the families most of them are cousins and not brother and sister The Moon band is called the "MoonGirls" and the Star band is called "StarBoys".  
  
Moon Family ~  
Serena Moon ~15  
Rini Moon ~ 15  
Mina Moon ~15  
Amy Moon ~ 15  
Raye Moon ~ 15  
Lita Moon ~15  
Nichole (Nikki) Moon ~ 15  
Laken Moon ~15  
  
Star Family ~  
Darien Star ~16  
Helios Star ~16  
Mike Star ~ 16  
Zack Star ~ 16  
Jed Star ~ 16  
Nathan (Nate) Star ~16  
Adam Star ~16  
Seth Star ~ 16  
  
Part 1 ~  
  
The Moon family was over at their grandmother's house for the yearly Christmas ball. They were taking a break from their tour. A week after Christmas they would be heading to Tokyo, Japan.   
Serena came down from her room and went to the dining room, it was breakfast and she was hungry. When she got there everybody else was already there. She sat down by her cousin Rini. 'So way is everyone in here Rini?' Serena asked. 'Grandmother has something to tell us, something about the Star band. You know, we have all ways competed against them. We have never really meet them before but they grandmother, I think they might come to the ball this year.' Rini answered.  
Then Mae Moon, the Moon band's grandmother, came walking in. 'Now girls, as you know I have something to tell you. I know you may not like it but the StarBoys are coming here for the ball. Now you may not like them but you better behave while they are here, they will arrive this afternoon. You can chose to stay and welcome them here or you can be gone when they get here. That is all good day girls' and with that Mae Moon walked out of the dinning room.   
'I was planning on going to the mall this afternoon any one care to join me?' Mina asked.  
All of the girls agreed and they ate and then they left about an hour before the Star's arrived.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
The "StarBoys" arrived around 2 o'clock. Mae Moon came out and greeted them.   
'Hello, boys' Mae said.  
'Hi Aunt Mae' they all said.  
'I'm sorry but the girl's aren't here right now but you will be able to meet them tonight at dinner. They went to the mall or somewhere.' Mae said.  
'I really wanted to meet them too.' Zack said.  
'Well, they will be here later on. I'm sure you will get along together.' Mae said.  
'Your rooms are upstairs and all next to each other, they have your names on the doors as do the girls, why don't you go on up and rest awhile from your trip' Mae said.  
The boys bid her a good day, as did she, and went up to their rooms, put their stuff up and took a nap.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
The girls came home around 4pm; they had a blast at the mall. They had bought a dress for the ball, which was going to be a masquerade ball. Serena being known as Miss Sunshine bought a gold dress with a gold mask that had suns printed on them. The mask it self was a gold color with suns sticking off of the edges with a few gold fathers on it too, the masked covered her whole face. Rini was going as Miss Moon, she had bought a pale yellow colored dress with a matching mask that was much like Serena's. In fact they had all bought dresses that went with their personality with matching masks, all the same except for the color.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for part one. Sorry that I didn't go into details about the dress but I will when the ball part comes up. Ja~Ne for now! E-mail me @ DIANUSHENG@AOL.COM to tell me what you think our just reviews it at FANFICTION.NET   
  



End file.
